


Broken Dreams (Broken Hearts)

by flickawhip



Series: Broken Dreams (Healing Hearts) [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mickie needs a little love.AU.
Relationships: Mickie James/Stephanie McMahon
Series: Broken Dreams (Healing Hearts) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597234
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Broken Dreams (Broken Hearts)

Stephanie ‘Steph’ McMahon had always been aware how hard the women worked to appease her father. She had watched Mickie closely as the storyline for herself and Trish came to an end, wondering how she could protect the woman. Time had passed, Mickie left, Mickie came back. Years had passed as Steph grew up. Steph had been delighted when Mickie returned, she had missed the woman a lot and she was surprised by just how different Mickie seemed. She seemed a little shy, a little less sure of herself. 

Steph had watched when Ronda returned, wondering how Mickie would handle what was meant to happen, she had already been hurt working with Ronda and now, watching Mickie, she was nervous. She had hated the noise of Mickie’s wrist hitting the barrier, watching even more carefully as the match finished, racing to greet Mickie at the curtain into backstage, wrapping her good arm around Mickie to lead her away to the medics, letting Mickie curl into her. She had sat with Mickie as the medics saw to her injured wrist, leading Mickie with her after, aware of people watching and for once not caring. She had settled, gently pulling Mickie into her lap, wrapping her arm around Mickie when the girl began to cry, hating that she couldn’t shelter her any more. 

“You’ll be okay Mickie…”

“No… I’ll be fired.”

“I won’t let that happen.”

The promise came quickly and honestly, Steph glaring at her father when he entered her office. He had simply smiled, shrugging and speaking somewhat warmly. 

“She okay?”

“She’s fine.”

Steph spoke firmly. 

“She’s not getting fired… not when it wasn’t her mess up.”

“No, of course not.”

Vince paused then added.

“You know we hired a couple new girls? One of them will have to pick up for Mickie that’s all.”

Steph had smiled, nodding. 

“Good. She’ll stay with me.”

“Okay.”

Vince had agreed. 

“Let’s go home.”

Steph spoke quietly, standing and carefully scooping Mickie up, ignoring the pain radiating through her arm as she carried Mickie out to the car. The two had ridden home in silence, Mickie whimpering softly even as she sat with Steph. 

Steph had smiled softly, rocking Mickie gently as she carried Mickie out the car to the house. 

“You’ll be okay honey.”

She knew, given time, she could help Mickie learn to relax.


End file.
